Tribes And Principles
by lazyhappylucky
Summary: Sequel to Enemies With Benefits, please don't read if you don't like. SasuxHina, possibly implied HinaxGaara
1. Complaints

1Excuse my spelling?

"Well this is a major disappointment" Sasuke said, looking around the room that was completely trashed. In his opinion, the house wasn't worth it, it was a small shack sitting on very high pillars. It was only an insult that one had to walk the distance just to open the door to a place like this. It had to only have 3 bedrooms, hopefully an indoor bathroom, old fashioned houses like this tended to have bathhouses that you had to stray a mile away from the house to get to.

"It's not, we can fix and clean everything. It'll be great." Hinata smiled enthusiastically at her husband, hoping to instal some of that happiness into him, although she knew it was nearly impossible.

"I suppose I'll be doing most of the work." he responded, anything to bring down the room.

"Well you'll have to, I can't do it. I'm weak and fragile." Hinata said, trying to rouse some of that old innocence back into herself.

"We'll have to buy a bed so we can have sex." he said bluntly with a yawn, just to irk her of course. Hinata of course was well aware of the various activities that were completely intimate and sacred, it was only the 12 year old part of her that continued to blush at the mention of it.

"I would love to have a dog." Hinata said to intercept his words as she spun around to further inspect the corner. "I'm always so lonely when you leave to go on missions."

"Well if you would stop being a baby and become an anbu too, we could go on missions together." logical thinking.

"Sasuke, I don't want to be an anbu. You know, when we have kids I won't be so lonely." Hinata hummed, you haven't lived until you've seen Sasuke quaking where he stands.

"We can have a snake or a rat or condor or something."

"A condor? That's absurd Sasuke. Sasuke, all those pets are gross. I want something that will love me forever." Hinata sighed, hugging herself.

"That is until it dies, or I kill it. Whichever comes first."

"I bet there's no plumbing, you'll probably have to dig up the latrine. It's probably buried by decades of debris. It wont be easy." Hinata spoke, finally placing her belongings on the floor, comfortable enough with the place to trust that no small animal would creep into her bags.

"Why waste all our money on maintenance when we can move into an apartment closer to the city so we won't have to walk a 10 miles just to get milk." A fine point as Sasuke stated it.

"Sasuke, the more you complain-the less willing I am." self explanatory, enough said for the Uchiha.

__________________________________________________

Kaimei(I made up this village name, literally meaning civilization) is a bustling city in Suna, which is one of the great fives villages. The people there are years ahead of their time, adopting new ideas and habits that Konoha had yet to discover or put to use.

Sasuke and Hinata walk through the village, hand in hand, exploring it's legendary wonders. Gorgeous mountain ranges that varied from large to small, all surrounded by a million different colors of a frosted mist. Of course, it didn't look so beautiful up close but things rarely do.

"I don't see why you have to wear a disguise, no one knows you here." Sasuke sighed, slightly embarrassed to be walking next to a woman who was wearing a heavy winter coat and scarf in the middle of summer, in the Sand village at that.

"Hyuugas are like celebrities here." Hinata responded as if her apparel wasn't weird at all. "Besides, it's not that hot. It's practically a Tundra." she stated stubbornly-fully aware that it was nothing like a Tundra.

"You're flattering yourself Hime." Sasuke said, still lagging slowly to the left so as not to involve himself with her outwardly. "When I married you, you were all shy and sweet and now you're a demon."

"Demon? Now now Sasuke, I'm practically a sociopath." Hinata giggled, the scary part was that she was almost serious. "If I'm a demon, then you're definitely Satan."

"I heard in Hell you can have all the sex you want if you can just bare the nightly liver deterioration." he shrugged.

"Sasuke, you're going to have to start being nicer to people. I can't pass onto Heaven knowing you're in Hell."

"So now I'm going to hell?"

"One of us has to after you set that dog on fire." Hinata huffed, arms crossed.

"You're the one that drowned it." Sasuke replied in a burst of fury that could only start what would be their most public appearance in Suna yet.

"I was try to douse the flames." Hinata growled in reply.

"Well, you killed it. I just helped."

"Sasuke, we're not doing this." She rolled her eyes, noticing the stares they were getting. She was trying to be inconspicuous godammit!

"I'm sorry, I don't talk to murderers." Sasuke said sarcastically, now that was just to push her buttons.

"Have you forgotten about all the people you killed?" Burn.

"Those were people. Killing people is not half as bad as killing animals." She couldn't believe how ignorant that sounded, although he could have been right. Animals are defenseless, they cannot scream or really fight back while humans can. It didn't make it right though.

"I didn't kill it! You did!"

"No you did!"

"No you did!"

"It was you!"

"You bastard it was you! You said 'I wonder what would happen if we lit that dog on fire!' it was your idea and I'm not going to hell for it!" Hinata squealed as she turned to the people who were forming a small crowd around the two. She smiled the biggest she could, hoping they would all clear away-making a path for them to escape this awkward situation.

"No wonder they're all staring, I'm so famous." Hinata shrugged in her own pool of self satisfaction.

"Of course Hime." Sasuke nodded in a sense of agreement just to humor the girl.

"It's Sasuke!... and.....Sasuke's...mom...."

"Mom?!" Hinata exhaled through her teeth, trying to calm the growing rage that thrived inside of her. It was a noted thing for Sasuke that Hinata was often angrier since they were married, a little bit of him rubbed off on her. How sweet.

"Hime, these people just don't recognize you because of the way you're dressed. I've already been exposed, probably because of how handsome I am. You may need to lay low so don't be thrown off if you see me around town with other women, it's for your own good." Sasuke sighed, trying to sound apologetic.

"I'll kill any woman I see you with Sasuke." he nodded, expecting that.

"You should go see the Kazekage, he'd probably be elated by your arrival." an elderly woman spoke as she strolled by, carrying a basket of laundry while 3 kids scurried around her. The crowd slowly began to clear, as everyone probably lost interest.

"We should go see him." Hinata agreed as she turned to her husband who was apparently disgusted by the idea.

"Hime, I don't care about Gaara, I just came on this walk to eat fried fish. You know the fried fish in Konoha isn't as good as Suna fish. It's always all slimy. Fried food is not supposed to be slimy."

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"We should go see him." she stated again.

_____________________________________________

"Gaara." Sasuke exclaimed quietly as she went ahead, opening up the office doors without permission as Hinata trailed behind him, trying to be cautious of what she did around Suna. They were slightly more unpleasant than the average village. Very rowdy.

"Hinata, the greeting service said to wait until you're called." she said clinging to the back of his shirt in an attempt to keep him from opening the door.

Inside the office, that resembled that of a certain official we all know well, Gaara sat at a desk. Adjusting pencils or stacking papers, as they would think. More like rearranging scattered toys and play things on his desk while he wore a silly grin. It was surprising what people do when they're alone. One of the many reasons I personally think knocking is just ignorant.

They faced each other, Sasuke and Hinata along the door ridge and Gaara, sitting at his desk. "Um.....what are you doing?" Hinata asked, on syllable at a time as not to nudge the situation over the edge-as it was already so close.

"Um....they're not toys...they're.....explosives! Deadly explosives! That I'm going to um...plant...in houses heavily populated by children...to bring more resources to my nation." Gaara nodded, if there was one thing the man was good at, it was improv. Hinata knew that from his unforgettable wedding rouse. "....That's actually a pretty good idea, I'm gonna have to write that down."

"I thought we would stop by and say hi." Hinata smiled sweetly at the man who was slinging in his chair. It disgusted Sasuke that she managed to squeeze out a smile for Gaara.

"Alright we said hi, so then we shouldn't overstay our welcome." Sasuke said, completely not wanting to be there, so he grabbed Hinata's inner arm to urge her away from the place.

"Sasuke, you're being pushy." Hinata pouted, pulling her arm away from him.

"Actually, you can go about your business. I'm very busy anyway. However it was very nice to see you Lady Hinata. We must throw some sort of meeting to properly welcome you to our village." Gaara said as he stared down at the papers on his desk.

"That would be amazing, wouldn't it Sasuke?" Hinata giggled, her hands slightly covering her mouth. Sasuke didn't like that body language. He immediately clutched her hand once again and drew her out the door.

"Please don't be a stranger." Gaara said, giving off his last goodbye as the two disappeared into the hall.

"Hinata, I'm jealous." Sasuke pouted like a child. It was weird that he was so open about it.

"You shouldn't be jealous my Koi." Hinata replied sweetly, laying her head on his upper arm.

"What about a mongoose?" Sasuke asked randomly.

"Do you even know what a mongoose is?"

"I don't have to know what it is to know that I need one."

___________________________________________________

I know this chapter is very choppy because I wrote it before the last story was even over and I had to edit it a lot so it doesn't flow very well. Sorry.


	2. Gah!

sorry to say this guys

not that my story was all that anyway

but I'm going to discontinue to sequel for a while

I started another story and I think I should really finish that one before I start another one

I also have yet ANOTHER idea for another story that I've wanted to do

but I keep getting ahead of myself

so right now I'm going to work on The Mistress

and take it along a few chapters and improvise what will happen

it will require more attention from me than EWB

so I will finish that and once it's done, I'll work of Tribes

then after that I'm going to start another story that I will tell ya'll about later

if you want you can look at my other story and tell me what you think,

hopefully you'll like it as much

.net/s/5318895/2/The_Mistress

I love all my faithful readers and I ask that you comment with links to your stories

so I can check up on you all, I never write anything nasty

thanks so much! and again, I'm reallllllly sorry


End file.
